Vanderbilt Party
by ColtLady
Summary: Blair decides to attend a party at the Vanderbilt mansion with Nate. Chuck gets mad and decides to show everyone just how much she is his when they are only a room away.


Chuck Bass was fuming. How dare his girlfriend go to a family dinner with her ex-boyfriend and not tell him. Serena had let it slip accidentally and Chuck had stormed out intent on showing Blair exactly who's girlfriend she was. Her ordered his driver to the Vanderbilt estate and texted Blair.

"Miss you baby. My cock is already hard for you, come over here and help me take care of it." He waited for a response. When his phone chimed he opened it and clenched his fist.

"With Nate I'll come over tomorrow." Chuck narrowed his eyes and ordered the driver to go faster. She was in for the fucking of her life.

When they arrived Chuck quickly slipped inside. The butler recognized him as a friend of Master Nate and let him in. He directed Chuck to the ballroom where the party was in full swing. Chuck lowered his head so as to detect notice from Nate and the rest of his family.

He spotted Blair talking to Nate's grandfather and sent her another text.

"I see you flirting with him." Blair pulled out her phone and looked startled at the text message she looked around the room and spotted Chuck by the door glaring at her. She quickly excused herself, saying she needed to powder her nose, and followed Chuck as he slipped into the adjacent library.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same." He replied leering at her and grabbing her by the arms. "You're my girlfriend not his." Chuck hissed.

"Damn it Chuck! Why don't you guys just compare cocks and get it over with." Blair rolled her eyes and tried to push him away. "Save the testosterone fueled, over protective male thing for someone who cares."

"Oh baby I have more then enough testosterone." He said pulling her into a bruising kiss. Blair tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked when he finally let her go. "Are you trying to get caught in here?" A delicious idea crossed Chuck's mind. He had been planning to drag her back to his suite and screw her senseless but this seemed so much more exciting.

"Why does it turn you on to think that dear Nathaniel could walk in her at any minute and see you draped all over me like the wanton slut you are?" Chuck asked. Blair hated to admit it but his words were having an effect on her. She could feel herself getting wet imagining all the uptight Vanderbilts in the next room hearing them as they fucked. But she would not give in to Chuck that easy.

"You wish." Blair said haughtily as she turned on her heel to leave the room and return to the ballroom. Chuck let her get all the way to the doorway before he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

"I know you want it Blair. My cock buried balls deep in your pussy as Nate's family listens from the next room." His tongue traced the shell of her ear and Blair shivered. "You want me to take you over and over right here. Your panties are probably already soaked just thinking about it." Blair flipped them so she was pressing the full length of her body against him.

"What panties?" She asked as she moved her lips to that spot on his neck. Chuck groaned deep in his throat. Never had he been with a woman that made him so turned on.

Blair hands were hastily unbuttoning his shirt and he pushed her soft cardigan to the floor. Their lips met in another bruising kiss and Blair felt her wetness seeping down her thighs.

"Chuck." She moaned when his growing erection pressed against her. "I need you to touch me." Normally Chuck would have happily complied but today he wanted to make her beg for it.

"Not yet." He whispered as his jacket joined hers on the floor. "Tell me what a dirty girl you are. Tell me what you want from me." Blair loved when he talked dirty and she could barely form words as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I want you to fuck me against the wall while Nate's family listens to me scream your name." Blair replied feeling his hand sliding up her thigh. He cupped her naked mound and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I have something much better in mind for you my little harlot." Chuck slipped two fingers inside her and Blair moaned his name with abandon. He was sure that everyone in the next room had heard it but instead of stopping he added another finger and positioned his thumb over her clit.

"You've been a naughty girl Blair and I'm going to punish you." He told her as she purred his name over and over. He could feel her reaching her peak and he abruptly stopped. Blair cried out in protest and Chuck smirked.

"Get on your knees." He ordered her and she curled her lip in indignation. She was not about to get on her knees in the Vanderbilt library.

"Not happening, Bass." She snarled at him lowering her hand to his throbbing erection and undoing his fly. "If you want me you'll have to do it right here."

"Either get on your hands and knees or I'll leave you hear all hot and bothered." He threatened sucking in a sharp breath as her hand continued to rub him.

"I'm sure Nate would be more then happy to help me with my problem." She countered knowing it would strike a nerve. He gripped her hips as she removed his throbbing penis from his boxers. Chuck kissed her neck and slowly traced a path to her ear.

"We both know that Nate can't fuck you like I can." He smiled as Blair scowled. "Only I know how you like to be screwed until your panting. Waldorf, don't lie to yourself. You don't want a gentleman like Nate to pound into your sweet pussy you want me because only I know how to get you off."

"Fine, then just do it." Blair growled angrily.

"Not only you get down on your hands and knees and show me that dripping pussy of yours." Chuck replied, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Blair glared at him but slowly lowered herself onto the carpet. Chuck marveled at how wet she was it was dripping down her legs and he knew that he had won this round.

"Chuck." Blair whined loudly. "I need your cock in me." Chuck could practically hear the Vanderbilts shocked declarations as they heard perfect Blair Waldorf demanding that he fuck her in their library.

"I want you to beg for it Blair. I can see you dripping I know you want it." Chuck said slowly sliding the head of penis against her slick folds. Blair moaned and bucked her hips back. Chuck quickly slid back denying her the contact she craved.

"Damn you motherchucker!" Blair was sick of this game she just wanted to be fucked. "I want you to pound your beautiful cock into my wet tight pussy!" This time Chuck was sure he heard gasps coming from the adjoining room.

"Ladies don't talk like that Waldorf." Chuck teased as he slowly slid inside her tight channel.

"Gentleman don't fuck like you do." Blair replied as Chuck began to pound into her.

"Chuck harder, fuck me harder!" Blair didn't care that everyone could hear her. She figured the Vanderbilts probably needed a few pointers. Chuck complied quietly and Blair reached between her legs and rubbed circles around her throbbing clit.

"I love it when you touch yourself for me like a slut." Chuck growled against her back as he drove into her.

Blair screamed his name once more as she found her release and Chuck soon followed her.

"I suppose we're going to have to sneak out of here aren't we?" Blair asked pulling her skirt back into place and attempting to fix her hair.

"Hardly, I want them to see what a properly fucked woman looks like." Chuck replied grabbing her hand and leading her out into the ballroom.

Nate and all his relatives were staring at them opened mouthed as they left. Chuck winked at a couple of the ladies and they blushed crimson. Nate mumbled an apology to his grandfather who hadn't been this shocked since, well ever.


End file.
